forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Takeover
'''Project Takeover '''took place about five weeks after Operation Iron Sword. This operation was between the US, the People's Republic of China, the Russian Federation, which later merged with the European Union to form the United Russian-European Federation (UREF), and the APF-loyal Muslim Middle East. Prelude to battle After the Islamic People's Republic of Iran, Afghanistan, Iraq, and other Middle Eastern countries demanded that Israel join the United Muslim Alliance (UMA), which was formed sometime after the launching of Operation Armageddon, the United States retaliated by forming an alliance with Israel, the People's Republic of China, the European Union, the Russian Federation, and England against the Muslim Middle East, which was called the Global Union Force. Outraged, all of the UMA began posting threats and death messages on the FaceBook accounts of many GUF-supportive nations while Muslims living in the US revolted against the US government. In retaliation for these events, all six countries declared war on the UMA. Romanian military general Emily Coroama collaborated with the United States and Britain's best computer hackers to recreate Stuxnet. They released the virus, along with various other viruses and a Logic Bomb, into the stock exchanges of each of the Middle Eastern nations, causing them to collapse over the course of five weeks. Opening battles of War In retaliation for the collapse of their exchanges, all targeted UMA nations declared war on the GUF nations by trying to recreate the Stuxnext virus and to use it on the US Stock Exchange. However, this plan ultimately failsed and the United States quickly destroyed all traces of the virus once it reached the Stock Exchange. Afterwards, the US created a logic bomb and unleashed it against Iran, Iraq, and Afghanistan while Israel bombarded the computer programming of various nuclear powerplants in Pakistan with the Stuxnext Virus. Suddenly, NORAD was hacked by the APF using a Russian satellite while the Inner Circle hacked MI5 and MI6. At about the same time, GIGN was hacked by the APF and they gave the illusion that a phantom attack was happening near Naples Italy. Just when things were about to get worse, Russian fighter jets were spotted attacking I-95 in Arcadia, Virginia, while the Inner Circle's Drone Army was seen annihilating the towns of Hereford, Nottingham, Westminster, Ipswick, and Hastings. Romania's Bucharest was suddenly attacked by an armada of X-15 tripods and T-8001 Terminators, prompting the Romanian Armed Forces to scramble in a vain attempt to repel the invaders. US Special Forces director Mike Tobben ordered the US Army Rangers to defend Arcadia, Virginia, something that resulted in the deaths of some 405,000 American soldiers trying to retake the town. The survivors regrouped with the Marines and began working together in an advance toward the town of Baltimore, Maryland. Together with the Marines, the remaining Rangers went on a gory rampage that resulted in a sucessful retaking of Virginia, the Carolinas, and various other states. In retaliation for their defeat in Virginia, the PLR attempted to launch a cyberattack on the People's Republic of China's Stock Exchange. Fortunately, Cordis Die intercepted the virus. In the wake of this "dastardly deed" made by the PLR, the Chinese president authorized a full-scale invasion of the People's Republic of Iran, where the virus was engineered. Outraged, Iran's neighbors declared war on China and launched a retaliatory invasion of China, destroying the cities of Shanghai, Hong Kong, Guangzhou, Beijing, and various other cities near the South China Sea. They then marched through China, razing thousands of villages and slaughtering millions of innocent people. At the same time, the Inner Circle launched an invasion of mainland Europe, claiming much of the continent in a matter of days. Russia responded with a massive counterattack consisting of the Russian Army and the Russian Air Force, which bombarded various strongpoints in various European towns. China's offensive assault and the US victory The People's Republic of China desparately began to seek help from its neighbors, in which the US responded by sending Task Force Underdog to battle Task Force 141, which was the main leader in the PLR's advancement through China. At the saem time, Overlord (Carpathia) ordered the rest of the American forces to fight back against the PLR invaders, sucessfully retaking more cities until they reached New York; this city was guarded the most, so pushing through enemy lines here would've been impossible if it weren't for the actions of the Special Air Service, who assisted the Americans in retaking New York City. Unfortunately, the PLR retaliated by putting a jammer in downtown Manhattan in an attempt to prevent the Americans from finishing them off. Thus, the SAS was sent on a sucessful mission to find and destroy the jammer. Unfortunately, the PLR launched an ICBM in a retaliatory strike. Fortunately, Madison Young and Cordis Die were able to intercept the missile, rerouting it toward Afghanistan and completely leveling the city of Kandahar. With New York recaptured, the march was on again...toward Maryland. Task Force 141 occupied the capital city of Augusta and the Americans worked with the Canadian Armed Forces to destroy the major TF141 strongpoints across the city. Unfortunately, Solomon Lewis launched a tactical nuke at Augusta and sucessfully nuked it, killing thousands of both PLR gunmen, innocent civilians, American soldiers, and Canadian Commandos. Only a handful of soldiers on both sides survived. Despite the nuking, the US sent more troops into the nuked area with gas masks for protection. They also wore HAZMAT suits; together with the surviving American and Canadian soldiers, Augusta was sucessfully recaptured and the PLR was forced to retreat from the entire East Coast. Back in China, things weren't looking too good; the PLA and the TFU advance ground to a halt in Beijing, China; thousands of soldiers inadvertantly trapped themselves by sending the wrong equipment at the wrong time. First, the PLA accidentally sent a ton of supplies and more ammunition and then launched an unneccesary guided missile at PLR forces. TF141 later screwed up by accidentally calling in X15 tripods when they weren't needed. Suddenly, Madison Young launched a series of guided missiles at Beijing from Indonesia in an attempt to destroy the unnecessary equipment of both TF141 and the PLR. Following the assault, the PLA stormed the streets of Beijing and eventually recaptured the city. After this, PLR forces withdrew from China. The end of the battle against the APF in America Madison suddenly launched an ICBM at the captured city of Augusta, Maine, nuking the city and annihilating everyone occupying it. The US forces quickly got word of this event and were stalled near the Appalachian Mountains. At the same time, Overlord was informed that PLR forces were building nuclear missile silos with the Inner Circle in the mountains and rerouted TFU to the area. They HALO-jumped into the mountains, quickly overtaking the base and then killing off the PLR forces occupying each of the missile silos. Madison Young's forces later parachuted into the mountains and quickly hacked the missile silos with TFU's assistance. With complete control of the silos, Task Force Underdog allowed Cordis Die to launch tens of thousands of ICBMs at various UMA-allied nations, killing 6.4 million people, including innocent civilians. Sometime later, the British {SAS] were informed of PLR forces attacking Hoover Dam, a strongpoint of the invasion; with Hoover Dam captured by the Saudis and Afghans, they could also control all of America's water sources. The SAS were sent to Hoover Dam and led an intense firefight through the structure. Later, the US Marines were sent to the Dam in a joint operation with the Nevada National Guard, the Russian Army, and Cordis Die in an attempt to destroy PLR strongpoints inside the dam. Sometime after this, the SAS learned that the PLR put Russian bombs inside the dam and they raced to shut them down. As they did this, US Marine Izaak Scantlan and Madison Young started complaining that something with the bombs wasn't right. Suddenly, the bombs exploded and killed everyone inside the dam, which also caused a worldwide flood that forced the remaining PLR forces out of Nevada.